


Green-eyed Monster

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Semi, Misunderstandings, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: All in all, she looked lovely. Which was why Tendou had suddenly lost his entire life's worth of vocabulary in a span of two minutes. Maybe, just maybe, if he worked hard enough, he could piece a few scattered remains together into "Eita is pretty".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block all day long. Inconsistencies all day long.

 

"Eita-chan! Were you waiting for me?" Tendou bounded out of the gym, face red from practice and hair sopping wet after a shower. Semi glared at him, exasperation plain on her face when droplets of water were flung at her. Not intentionally, of course, but Tendou always felt a rush of excitement whenever he saw his best friend.

She was still in her practice clothes, which consisted of a white shirt and shorts of Shiratorizawa's signature maroon color. He took a moment to appreciate her long, toned legs (quickly, because if she noticed, she would murder him in cold blood, and Tendou liked his life too much to risk it). "Ready to go?" she asked, hitching up her bag. He leapt off the steps and scooped the bag from her.

"Satori!"

"You look tired, Semisemi. I've got it!" _What do you carry in here?_ He mentally groaned as the strap dug into his skin. A tug interrupted his internal whining, and he looked down, pulling the strap away from Semi's grasp.

"Satori—"

"Psh, Eita, I've got this." Finally, after some bickering, which involved a bit of chasing, yelling, and very colorful language from Semi, they made their way back to their dorms with Tendou rambling about the newest chapter from his favorite manga. Semi would hum every once in a while to show she was listening, and they fell into their usual routine. When they reached the intersection at which they would have to split, Tendou for the boys' dorm and Semi for the girl's, he slid the bag off of his shoulder, and Semi caught it as it was about to hit the ground.

"Thanks," she grunted, slinging it over her shoulder.

"See ya later, Semisemi!" he called over his shoulder.

"Satori!" Her voice rang loudly, and he turned to see her clamp her hand over her mouth, burning bright red.

"Hm?" He made sure to be as loud as she was to save her from complete embarrassment, though he did love to see her blush. She quickly made her way over, still bright scarlet, and said, "Meet me here in half an hour?"

Tendou raised a brow and stroked his chin, "But I have homework."

"Oh well, then never mi—"

"Just kidding. See you in a bit!" As he turned he heard her mutter, "God dammit, Satori," and he stifled a smile, giddiness filling his chest like an inflating balloon and propelling him to his room with a skip in his step. He flung open the door and dropped his bag on his bed, yanking the pair of jeans he had off the back of his chair.

"Wakatoshi-kun, I'll be back later."

Wakatoshi hummed in acknowledgement, not looking up from Tendou's battered copy of Shounen Jump.

"Give Eita my greetings."

"How did you know I was meeting Semisemi?" His voice was muffled as he tugged a t-shirt over his head. Wakatoshi finally looked up.

"Are you not?"

"Point taken." He shoved his arms through the holes and turned, spreading his arms out. "How do I look?"

"You look fine."

"Hm!" He nodded to himself in the mirror and headed out, shoving his phone and wallet in his back pocket. "Well, see ya later, Wakatoshi-kun!" he called as he eagerly rushed from their room, accidentally slamming the door shut with a resounding 'bang'. With a deep breath, Tendou wondered what she wanted to do, but he had an inkling that it involved food (probably tekka maki).

As he neared their meeting spot, he froze when he noticed that Semi wasn't alone—she was speaking to another student, and they were both furiously blushing, though he noted that she seemed extremely uncomfortable while the boy fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Something uncomfortable churned in Tendou's stomach at the sight, and he found himself unable to move as he took in the scene. For one, he wanted to drag her away from whoever the hell that was because—

Because why?

A little voice in his head whispered, _because she's Semisemi. That's why! She's_ your _best friend._ The more logical part of his brain scoffed, _because you lik—_. He quickly shook his head, as if physically shoving that thought into the deepest recess of his mind. With a huff, he looked up as someone bumped into him, and to his surprise, it was the boy, whose face was filled with disappointment and embarrassment.

"Sorry," he muttered, and Tendou could only nod dumbly. The little action finally spurred his legs into action, and he made it to Semi in no time. Her face was still burning, and she was looking at anything that wasn't him.

"What was that about?" he asked, though he already figured it out. She started down the street, and he followed with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Confession," she sighed, both hands coming up to rub at her cheeks. "I turned him down."

Something akin to relief flooded his system, and he visibly perked up. Slinging his body over her back, they both stumbled as Semi tried to balance his weight with hers.

"What the hell!" she yelped, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Get off of me, you idiot!"

"Nope!"

"Satori, I swear to god, I'll punch you."

"You pretend as if you haven't done that before!"

 

\--

 

Winter break was fun for the first three days. Then it became monotonous, like all of his breaks. The only thing keeping him from dying from boredom was his constant texts between his teammates and with Semi, who was also bored out of her mind.

It was a day before Christmas when he asked if anyone wanted to go to the bookstore with him. All of the third years were up for the small trip with the exception of Reon, who was busy with his family. Shirabu didn't bother to respond, and Taichi didn't even see the message (he never did). Goshiki apologized profusely in caps lock and a slew of emojis that took Tendou a few minutes to decipher.

Excited that he was going to see his friends again, he dashed out of the house and was the second to arrive at the bookstore. Wakatoshi was already waiting outside, and Tendou bounced over.

"Wakatoshi-kun, how's break been going for you?"

"It's been fine. Yours?" And in true Tendou-style, he started to animatedly bemoan about how boring his break had been, with nothing to do and no updates from his favorite mangas. Hayato was next to show up, which surprised them both (he could tell Wakatoshi was surprised by the miniscule raise in his brows) because he normally took ages to look for his misplaced phone. The conversation diverted to Hayato's break, and he was in the middle of telling them about his parent's trip when Semi arrived.

"Hey," she panted, and Tendou turned, a snarky comment ready to launch itself in her direction, when he noticed her appearance, in which the comment shriveled up and died, leaving his mouth dry. Semi actually looked _feminine._

Rather than her usual heinous outfits that Tendou so often teased her about, she wore a large, white knitted sweater that complimented her flushed complexion. A navy blue scarf wrapped snug around her. And _was that a skirt??_ Semi tugged it down, clearly uncomfortable with the change. Tendou dragged his eyes downwards. Her normally bare legs were encased in black tights to protect from the winter chill, and his gaze ended at her boots.

All in all, she looked lovely. Which was why Tendou had suddenly lost his entire life's worth of vocabulary in a span of two minutes. Maybe, _just maybe_ , if he worked hard enough, he could piece a few scattered remains together into " _Eita is pretty_ " _._

"Stop staring," she grouched, crossing her arms and fidgeting slightly, "I know it's weird, but it was an early gift from my mom."

Hayato whistled as Wakatoshi said, "You look nice." Semi burned scarlet, and she turned her embarrassed gaze to the store, "Uh, let's go in. It's cold." Tendou could only nod as he trailed after them, tongue still stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Once inside, they all breathed a collective sigh as a wave of warm air washed over them. Tendou made an automatic beeline for the manga section. Even looking through the titles, all he could see in his mind was Semi and _had Semi always been that pretty? She was certainly attractive, but was she always that radiant?_ He picked up the newest copy of Shounen Jump and rifled through the pages, eyes trained on the panels, but all he could see was Semi's face, flushed partly from the cold, partly from embarrassment.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he nearly missed the loud conversation that happened in the aisle behind his.

"Don't be so down, man. You didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"Dude, it sucks. She was hella gorgeous though. And her hair was cool—edgy. I mean, how often do you meet a girl with dip-dyed hair like that?"

 _Dip-dyed hair?_ Were they talking about Semi? They couldn't be. Semi didn't have a boyfriend...right? If she did, he'd know...wouldn't he? Tendou felt his stomach drop at the thought, and it took him a few moments to realize that he was squeezing the magazine too hard, leaving indents in the pages. The image of Semi with a faceless man's arm around her waist was a hard thought to process.

But—what if she _did_ have a boyfriend? Tendou gulped, surprised with the onset of hurt that started to bloom somewhere within him, spreading throughout his body. The discomfort was quickly becoming too suffocating, and he quickly left the section to look for her. He peered through each aisle for any sign of her signature dip-dyed hair.

Romance? No. Young adult? No. Sci-fi? Definitely not. Fantasy? No. History? Nope, still no sign of her.

He finally spotted a navy blue scarf under the bolded "Literature" sign, and the image of the faceless man became reality. Their backs were toward him, but he had one arm wrapped around her waist as he looked down at the book she was pointing at. But the man wasn't really faceless. In fact, it wasn't even a stranger's face, like he'd been prepared for.

Tendou stalked towards them, a mixture of hurt and anger brewing in his chest, though he didn't know which was more prominent. Nor did he care.

"What's this?" he asked, sneering down at the pair. Hayato quickly dropped his arm, and Semi looked up at him with surprise.

"Did you find what you needed?" she asked. Peering down, she frowned, "What happened to—?" She gestured to the crumpled magazine fisted in his hand. His hurt started to boil over towards anger. Why was she so casual about this? Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't Hayato tell him? His two friends, one, his best friend and the other, his reliable teammate; the betrayal pricked at his skin and sent waves of mixed feelings surging throughout his body. 

Hayato scratched his head awkwardly, and in Tendou's emotionally charged mind, the action pissed him off.

"What the fuck—" He spat, gesturing wildly between them. "—was that?"

"Calm down. Some guys started to hit on her, so I just pretended to be her boyfriend. Or else she probably would have beaten them to death."

Semi snorted, "I could have, if you hadn't held me back." The words partially registered in his brain, and he gestured between them again. "Did you both have to go all—all physical?"

Hayato rolled his eyes, and Semi raised a brow and said, "But of course. Announcing to the world that he was my 'boyfriend' while he stood three feet away would have been the most convincing scene in the world." The libero shoved his hands into his pocket and pointed in the other direction.

"If my job is done, I'm gonna go look around." The remaining two nodded, and Semi pointed down again, "Are you going to buy that? It looks really damaged." Tendou nodded mindlessly, fingers loosening from the poor magazine. She turned back to her book, and Tendou's body started to move on its own, walking forward and wrapping both arms around her waist as he hooked his chin over her shoulder, pressing his cheek against hers and peering down at the book.

Semi pulled away slightly, eyes never leaving the page, though her cheeks were dusted pink. Luckily, she was used to Tendou's touchy behavior.

"You can ask me to help you next time," he said, scanning the words, and she shivered slightly. _Had she always been this small?_ His hands felt the curve around her waist, and he marveled at the sensation. _Had she always been so delicate?_

"Why should I ask you?" she asked, tone firm, though he noticed that her voice shook slightly. If he didn't know her any better, he would have thought she was scolding him. "Cause," he hummed, "I'm your best friend, so I could probably pull it off better."

"Wakatoshi's my best friend." He hugged her tighter, "Awww, Semisemi, don't hurt me like that." From his peripheral, he could see the slight quirk of her lips, and he grinned widely. With a huff, she shrugged him off and put the book back on the shelf.

"Let's go see if the others of finished."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"God, you're so lame."

"So mean, Eita!"

 

\--

 

He should have realized sooner.

To be completely fair, Tendou wasn't very good at emotion. Bottling it all up had always been a natural fallback when it came to his feelings, a habit carried over from when he was younger. After years of being called a 'monster' and suffering through merciless bullying, he was used to feeling lonely, but coming to Shiratorizawa, he hadn't expected to find a group of accepting friends as weird as he was. Least of all, fall in love with one of them.

This was a potential problem, as Semi was beautiful and he was—well, he was not. With her cool expression and tall, lithe figure, it wasn't hard to see why she was popular among the guys in their class. And when she dyed her hair second year, her popularity skyrocketed. It was a wonder why she considered him one of her best friends.

 _Best friend_.

It didn't feel right to him. Maybe because lately he'd been craving so much more than just a simple arm slung over her shoulder or her punching him in the shoulder for a lame pun. He wanted—he didn't even know what he wanted, probably more touching? More time with her? That didn't make sense. There was always some kind of contact between them whenever they hung out, and they hung out _a lot_.

So when she started to avoid him, it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Whenever he called "Semisemi!" down the hall, he would notice her dash the opposite direction or duck into a classroom. She even stopped eating lunch with them, opting to stay in her classroom with the excuse that she "was doing homework" (Tendou knew she didn't do homework in class—he knew her too well). So he started to sneak up on her, not giving her any warning and then slinging an arm over her shoulder with a simple, "Hi Semisemi!" 

But then she would duck under his arm, clearing her throat and pointing down the hall, saying there was something she needed to take care of. Not giving him any chance to respond, she would disappear among the throng of students that hung out in the halls during break, leaving him at a loss.

"Wakatoshi-kun, do you know what's up with Eita?" he asked one afternoon, lounging on his bed and tossing up a volleyball. His roommate shrugged, flipping a page in the novel he was currently reading.

"She turned down tekka maki. She never turns down tekka maki! Something has to be up," he sighed, "did you know she told me she was too busy to get some with me earlier today? I even offered to pay! Maybe she's sick?" He caught the ball with both hands and sat up. Pulling at a stray strand, he looked over at Wakatoshi and said, "I think she's avoiding me."

His roommate looked up from the book and asked, "Why do you think she's avoiding you?" Flashbacks of the past week played through his mind like a badly edited movie, and he clutched the ball tightly.

"I don't know!" he huffed, dropping back onto the bed. "I haven't really talked to her in a week! _A week_. Can you believe that? And we haven't seen her at lunch either, so what else could she be doing?" Wakatoshi held out a hand, and Tendou threw the ball. Then he sighed with resignation and sat up.

"I'm going to go get some ice cream. Do you want to come?" Wakatoshi had returned to the book, and Tendou leapt onto his bed, slinging an arm over him, "Come on Wakatoshi-kun. It's a lovely day!" He plucked the book from his grip and set it onto the table.

"Very well."

It _was_ a lovely day—blue skies along with a few wisps of clouds hanging in the air. The temperature was still cool, a remnant from the bitter winter they had had a few months ago. Cherry blossoms were starting to bloom, their petals riding the breeze in soft swirls. Just absolutely lovely—the perfect weather for ice cream. Then again, any weather was great for ice cream.

At the junction where the street split between the female dorms and the male dorms, he noticed a pair sitting on a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree, and he froze, reaching over to grab at Wakatoshi's arm. Wakatoshi glanced at him and then over to the pair when Tendou nodded over.

"Is that—"

"That's Eita and Hayato," Wakatoshi said. "We should say hello." Tendou's grip on Wakatoshi's arm tightened, and he pulled him over to the side of the road.

"Give me a second," he said, peering at them with narrowed eyes. They seemed to be deep in conversation, and he couldn't peek at Semi's expression from their angle. But Hayato seemed to be listening with serious eyes and a small smile playing on his lips. He brought his hand up and clapped it on Semi's back, grin widening as she made a sound of exasperation, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

The feeling that had gnawed at his stomach when they all hung out at the bookstore returned tenfold. It was an unpleasant storm of confusion, suspicion, and inexplicable anger brewing within him, and he swallowed heavily, a bitter taste forming in the back of his throat. Were they really faking back at the bookstore? The feeling of his hand curving onto her waist came to mind and the idea that Hayato also probably got to do it fueled the anger that was starting to surge over his emotions.

"Are they—?" he spluttered, even though he didn't really want to know. Scratch that—he wanted to know, but at the same time, he dreaded the answer. Hayato looked up from Semi, and his eyes caught Tendou's. His eyes widened, and he looked a little daunted. Probably because Tendou's internal seething had turned external, and he was sure his eyes were shooting flames.

"Satori, I can't feel my arm." Wakatoshi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down, releasing his arm. His roommate rubbed at the spot, "I think they're coming over."

It was more Hayato dragging a reluctant looking Semi towards them, her heels scuffing the ground to slow them down. But Hayato was persistent, and they were suddenly in front of them.

"Hey," Hayato panted, and Tendou glared down at him.

"Hey Hayato. Semisemi," his usual drawl was drenched in much more sarcasm, and Semi's gaze flickered to him before dropping to the ground, igniting another spark of hurt confusion. Hayato glanced between them, looking torn as to what to say. Then he turned to Wakatoshi.

"Wakatoshi, wanna come with me to the convenient store to get some food?"

"I've already eaten—"

"Water?"

"N—"

"Just come with me then!" Hayato's hand shot out and grabbed onto his shirt, dragging him away from the pair.

"Hayato!" Semi's voice came out choked and panicked. The libero turned to give her a brief wink and mouthed something suspiciously like 'good luck.' She shot him a glare in return.

"Long time no see. So, you and Hayato?" Tendou sneered, "Are you guys a thing now?" She flushed, from anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. His rational thought screamed at him to stop, but it was quickly overpowered by the crackling emotion that stormed his mind.

"Sator—"

"You could've at least told me. I'm your best friend, aren't I? Or do you not trust me enough to hide it away from me? Or did you realize your feelings for him over winter break?" He couldn't stop. No matter how hard he tried, the words rolled from his tongue and accusation after accusation was shot her way. Semi was starting to look really pissed now, her eyes piercing him like glass.

Suddenly, she lashed out, punching him _hard_ in the middle of his chest.

"Satori!" Her voice came out sharp, but he was just as mad—and he was only partially sure as to why he felt so angry.

"What? Is that why none of us have seen you lately? Cause you're out doing shit with your 'boyfriend'?" She shoved him, and he teetered back two steps but kept his ground.

"Satori stop," she said, moving forward. This time, he was prepared, and he caught her fists easily. "You know, it's a shit move to pull, avoiding your friends like that. Could've given us a warning. Hayato's my friend too, but you're my best friend, so what the fuck, Eita?"

"Stop," she repeated, her voice coming out weirdly—cracked and shaking, and he finally looked down. She tugged a hand out of his and furiously wiped her eyes, and he was horrified to see her glassy eyes glaring at the ground. In the time he'd known her, he'd never seen her cry before. He'd seen her close to it, but not to this extent, and he suddenly felt like a shit person.

"God, just stop," she said, shuddering, and she yanked her other hand away, stalking towards her dorm. And he just stood there, watching her go with something tight in his chest. He rubbed at the area and realized that what he felt was guilt for pushing her off the edge like that. She'd actually lost her composure, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase the image of tears welling up in her eyes and her blotchy cheeks as she turned away from him. God, he was an ass.

He had no idea how long he stood there, even after she disappeared from sight, caught between wanting to run after her to apologize and going back to his room to wallow in remorse.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Tendou started. He hadn't even noticed that Wakatoshi and Hayato were back, both with bags swinging from their hands. He didn't know what expression was currently marring his face, but judging from Hayato's reaction, it wasn't very optimistic. Hayato patted Tendou on the back and subtly turned him on the spot, gently nudging him towards the dorm.

They headed back in silence, and Tendou was sure that not even chocolate ice cream could rid him of the bitter taste of guilt.

 

\--

 

The bag swung heavily as he shuffled towards her room. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door and waited, his heart feeling as if it could fall out of his chest at any moment. The bag tightened in his grip when he heard shuffling behind the door, and it swung open.

Semi stared up at him, eyes weary and the skin underneath a gentle shade of red. Her hair was a disarray of tangled knots and the ash tips were scattered everywhere. To Tendou, she still looked beautiful.

"What do you want?" Her voice came out thick and hoarse, and she cleared her throat. Giving her a half smile, he raised the hand that held the bag and let it swing between them.

"Peace offering?" When she didn't respond, he started to scuff his heel against the ground, nerves firing off uncontrollably as he debated running away and trying again the next day. But no, he was already there, so he had to stick it through. Finally, she sighed and swung the door open wider, and he took that as an invitation to enter.

Luckily, she didn't have a roommate, so he didn't have to worry about any unwanted attention. Still, the tension he felt was enough to cause his hands to shake. He heard the door close behind him as he sat on the ground, the bed frame digging into his back. She dropped down next to him and he dug into the bag, drawing out a pint of sorbet and a spoon and slid it towards her. Then he popped open his own pint of chocolate ice cream and dug in.

Normally, he enjoyed the rich taste of chocolate, but today, the taste was a little off, and he swallowed heavily. He peeked over and watched as she raised a brow at him before opening her own and scooping a little onto the tip of her spoon to taste it.

"It's strawberry, if you're ok with it. Since you don't really like sweet things too much," he muttered. She hummed, and they ate in silence. Finally, she sighed and placed her pint down and he gulped.

"What do you want?" she asked, her gaze piercing. He trained his eyes on his hands as he twisted the spoon between his fingers.

"To say sorry, I guess. I was kind of an ass."

"Kind of?"

"More so than usual." She nodded, accepting the answer, and he continued, "It's really none of my business whoever you date. And if you and Hayato are a couple," he swallowed heavily and the words tasted thick coming from his mouth, " I support you."

Semi was silent for a moment, using her spoon to poke at his makeshift gift, creating small crescent indents in the bright pink sorbet.

"You know, I really appreciate that." He felt something drop in his stomach and the sweet taste turned bitter. He didn't know what he'd been expecting—maybe a denial?

"Yeah, no problem," he muttered, straining his eyes as he stared intensely at his spoon while trying to resist blinking rapidly. He sniffed lightly and he rubbed his nose with his arm.

"Except," she continued, "Hayato and I aren't a thing." _Wait, what?_ He lifted his head to look at her as she burned brightly. "He's just been helping me with something."

"With what?" His voice came out coarse, and he cleared his throat. If possible, she seemed to flush even more. She glared pointedly, and he could see the internal debate run its course through her head.

"With some emotional stuff," she finally settled on that, and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Emotional stuff," he repeated blankly. He'd be lying if he said he completely understood what was going on.

She huffed and turned on the spot, and he mirrored the action until they faced each other, sitting cross legged, the ice cream forgotten for the moment. She glared at him, and he shifted slightly, subtly wiping his hands on his pants. Her face scrunched as she narrowed her eyes at him, frown prominent on her face.

"You're going to get wrinkles like that," he said, and she held up a hand, "Shut up for a moment. Let me think." She leaned back, and for the first time, he saw uncertainty in her eyes as she thought long and hard about whatever was troubling her.

"Do me a favor," she said slowly, and he tilted his head in confusion. "Close your eyes and stay still." He narrowed his eyes in confusion, and she looked away, "Just do it."

He obliged, shutting his eyes. For a moment, he wondered what the hell was going on as he heard shuffling in front of him. She took a deep breath, and he noted that she sounded much closer. Suddenly, a hand grasped onto his shoulder. _Oh my god, she's going to sock me in the face. I totally deserve it thoug—_ Another hand cupped the back of his neck and the softest touch brushed against his lips.

His eyes snapped open and he reared back in surprise, causing her to stumble and collapse on top of him. She quickly scrambled away from him, her hands covering her face. "Fucking Hayato. I knew that was a stupid idea."

"Did you just?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, you can just forget that ever happened." He crawled forward and gently took her wrists in both hands, intended on prying her hands from her face. Of course, she was stubborn and he tugged harder until she finally relented, though her eyes stayed cast to the side to avoid him.

He let go of her wrists, and after making sure she wouldn't cover her face again, reached up to brush a lock of hair away, subsequently cupping his hand against her face. Then he took a deep breath and ducked down, pressing his lips against hers again. Tendou normally didn't enjoy the taste of sour things, but at that moment, he could swear that the strawberry sorbet on her lips was the sweetest flavor he'd ever tasted.

She made a noise of surprise and froze.

Pulling away, he looked down at her flushed face with hooded eyes and smiled widely, though embarrassed.

"Not fair, Semisemi. Caught me by surprise." Suddenly, she punched his shoulder, and he yelped, "What was that for?!"

She gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes squeezing shut. "Sorry! It's just a natural reaction!" He laughed, giddiness brimming in his chest, and he swooped her into a large hug.

"I guess you like me?"

"Shut up! You kissed me too," she grumbled, relaxing into his embrace, and he felt more at home, more at comfort than he'd felt the past few weeks.

No wonder the title of ' _best friend_ ' was never satisfying enough to him.

 

\--

 

To anyone who already knew them, the news of their relationship wasn't a surprise. Reon congratulated them whole heartedly with a clap on Tendou's shoulder and a wide smile directed at Semi. Wakatoshi didn't even bat an eyelash.

"He's liked you for a while." Tendou yelped, nearly leaping over the table to try to shush his roommate. Semi yanked him back into his seat and smirked at the rising blush on his face.

"Have you now?"

Hayato snorted, "Don't be a hypocrite. You came to me all, 'Hayato, I think I like Satori. What should I do?'" She spluttered and looked away, crossing her arms petulantly.

"That's a horrible impression of my voice." Tendou stifled a laugh behind his hand before reaching over to tug Semi's hand into his, interlacing their fingers.

"Oh my god, couple-y stuff," Hayato threw up his hands and pushed back from the table, picking up his empty plate, "Now I've lost my appetite." Semi rolled her eyes and lifted their intertwined hands, pressing her lips to the back of his hand, causing him to flush deeply. As she pulled away, she raised an eyebrow at Hayato, who was staring at them with playful, barely contained disgust.

"Gross." He maneuvered around them and as he passed them by, ruffled Semi's hair with a free hand, "But I'm happy for you guys."

"See, you do have a sappy side," Reon chuckled and Hayato flicked him off with a wave of his hand. Semi took a bite of her tekka maki and leaned away as Tendou inched closer to her.

"Just a bite?" She shook her head and swallowed, "Not even boyfriend privileges give you access to my food, especially tekka maki."

Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of break, and the four of them made their way back to their classrooms, Semi's hand still encased in Tendou's larger one as their hands swung between them. They still got a few stares wherever they went, and in all honesty, it kind of bothered Tendou. When they got to her class, she let go and gave him a small smile, which he returned nervously.

As if she could read his mind, she stepped forward, hooked her hands on his shoulders and hoisted herself up to kiss his cheek, completely catching him off guard. After pulling away with him still feeling extremely dazed, she shoved him towards his class and didn't look back as she headed into her own classroom. Though he was sure the both of them were blushing idiots at the moment (Semi probably pulled it off a lot better than he did), it didn't stop the stupidly wide smile from spreading across his face. 

"Tendou-san, please take your seat."

"Y-yes!"

 

\--

 

"Remind me why we're watching this?" she grumbled as he tapped at the laptop.

"Because, Semisemi, you might like this one!"

"You said that the last time," she deadpanned, and he grinned at her, placing it on the chair he'd set next to her bed. She sighed and moved to sit next to him, and he wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her between his legs.

"Satori!"

"Hm?" He didn't need to see her face to know she was embarrassed. Hooking his chin over her shoulder, he leaned forward and pressed play. The bright lights from the anime intro never failed to excite him, and he hummed along with the tune as Semi slowly relaxed against him.

He had no idea how many episodes they had gone through until he heard a soft snore and looked down to see her slumped against him, chest rising and falling in time to her deep breaths. He huffed a quiet laugh and as gently as he could, he reached over to push pause and shut the laptop with a soft click. With a sigh of relief, he slid his leg from around her and laid her down on her bed, moving to turn off the lights.

"Satori," she breathed, and he froze, afraid he'd accidentally woken her up. "Stay." He flicked off the switch and headed back to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"You sure?" he whispered, and she groaned, pulling on his shirt until he relented and laid down next to her.

"You didn't even watch all of it," he complained quietly, and she buried her head in his chest, hands fisting his shirt. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted his head, burying his nose in her hair.

"We can watch it tomorrow," she muttered.

"You sure?"

"Shut up and sleep, S'tori."

"I'll hold you to that," he murmured, and she hummed in acknowledgement, breathing in deeply. He pulled her tightly against him until he could feel her heartbeat, or maybe it was his—he wasn't sure. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "Goodnight, Semisemi."

"Goodnight, Satori."

_Sweet dreams._

**Author's Note:**

> The part with the 'confessions' happened in a dream with fem!Semi and Tendou, so boom, this fic was born. Also, this took a while, and I suck, but not as bad as Hayato's love advice.
> 
> Bonus, the next morning:
> 
> "Why'd you shove me off the bed?!"  
> "Why're you here?!"  
> "You asked me to stay!"  
> "Did I? I don't remember that..."  
> "Geez, so violent, Semisemi."  
> "Sorry, sorry, natural reaction."


End file.
